Take Me Out to the Ball Game
by mustangnae13
Summary: Bella is fresh out of college with her masters degree and desperately wants to break into the MLB sports agent field.  She thinks she is content with her life, but what will happen when she meets her first client?    AU-all human
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting. I borrow them from the lovely Stephanie Meyer, however what I do with them is all me and my crazy imagination!_**

I was standing in front the full length mirror in my bedroom trying to decide if my outfit was professional enough to wear to my first real interview out of college. I was wearing a white button down blouse with a black pin stripe pencil skirt and a pair of what I like to refer to as stripper heels. The blouse was professional; it was clean cut and pressed to perfection showing just enough of my collarbones and a bit a cleavage (but not too much). The skirt hugged my hips beautifully and showed off the butt that I had somehow developed in college. It made my legs look long and lean and the heels gave the effect that my legs just went on forever. Normally I don't flaunt my feminine wiles but my future career depended on this interview and I'd take every advantage I had. Since I was trying to break into a predominately male business, I figured I could use all the help I could get.

I was waiting to hear back from several places I had applied to and had high hopes since my advisor, Dr. Wade, had sent in letters of recommendation to everyone he knew in New York City. I was shocked when my first choice in firms was the first to contact me. Steinberg Sports Agency was the premier sports agency in all of the United States. I was out to be a professional baseball agent, but I was willing to work my way up the ladder if I had to. I was hoping having a Bachelors degree in sports psychology and a Master's degree in sports management, both from New York University, would give me an edge over the competition as well as the letters of recommendation from Dr. Wade. But knowing my luck it wasn't going to be that easy so adding a little feminine charm couldn't hurt anything.

When I got to the building the butterflies in my stomach where going crazy because I was interviewing to work directly under Scott Steinberg. If I could break into the field under Scott, I would have no problem nailing down a few promising clients. His name alone would open doors for me, I would never dreamed available to me. Rumor had it that his agency was over flowing with prospects that were moving up to the major league from the minors. The past students that he had taken under his wing had gone on and made a great career for themselves and if I had the chance, I had no doubt the same would be true for me.

When I got called back, I was taken to a very posh conference room. I sat down in front of a very well dressed man that obviously had been around the bend a few times over. I was shocked to learn that this was Mr. Steinberg himself. I would have never dreamed he interviewed his own people.

"Ms. Swan I have heard such wonderful things about you, Dr. Wade is a close friend of mine and I don't think he gives his recommendations out lightly."

"Thank you Mr. Steinberg for this opportunity, but please call me Bella. Dr. Wade was my advisor all through school at New York University and his praise means the world to me. It was his advice that told me that maybe I could have a promising future in the sports agency field. He didn't so much recommend baseball to me as tell me it was the best avenue for me to pursue."

"Well if your resume is a glimpse into what you're going to be able to do in the future, I believe this is going to be a wonderful match. And please, call me Scott. I do have to ask though, are you sure breaking in the professional baseball is the field you want to pursue? Very few female agents actually want to go into the field." His face was earnest when he asked this. He wasn't trying to be sexist; it was just a sad reality in the world of sports management. Women did not do professional baseball.

"Yes Scott, when Dr. Wade and I decided on my path for my degrees I was set in what I wanted. I know it'll be difficult but I am up to the challenge. I've always been able to keep up with the big boys and I don't think this situation will be any different. Besides, if I'm working under you personally, I will learn the correct way to approach situations that could potentially be disastrous otherwise. I have every faith that if I am trained properly I would be able to take on a mountain." I was tired of fighting towards that glass ceiling that was always going to hang over my head as a woman. I knew it was only going to get worse but I really honestly thought I would be good at it.

"Well Bella, it's nice to hear some self confidence coming from a newbie. It'll help you a lot along the road." He looked down at the table in front of him as if contemplating something very intense and when he looked back up at me he had a smirk on his face. "Since we seem to have so much in common I believe you'll be a great fit for my protégé. I would like to talk to the board before I make my decision but, I promise to get back to you tomorrow. Then we'll discuss what you should expect from April to October. In November we'll really put you to the test."

He explained to me the job requirements and what would be expected of me on a daily basis. I have never felt so relaxed when interviewing for a job. This job would have been the best thing to happen to me ever so I thought it'd be a very uptight situation. We talked a little bit about his newest list of potential clients and then it was over. I left the conference room with a spring in my step and a smile on my face, feeling more hopeful than I had any real right too.

"Alright Bella, I'll give you a call tomorrow and if you're the right fit I'll let you know. It's been a pleasure."

"Thank you Mr… er Scott, I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me!" I left and grabbed a cab back to my loft with a hopeful air about me.

I walked in the door of the loft that my boyfriend Edward and I shared and let out a breath that I had no idea I'd been holding. The interview went well; he seemed to have immediate faith in my abilities to learn under the right circumstances. And he sounded like he wanted to offer me the job on the spot but then thought better of it when he mentioned the board.

"Hey baby, how'd the interview go?" Edward greeted me at the front door with a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Hey! I think it went really well, I actually interviewed with Scott Steinberg, THE Scott Steinberg! It was amazing; apparently he knows Dr. Wade and that weighed heavily in my favor. He told me he'd call me tomorrow if I was the right fit for the job." I was feeling so giddy it felt amazing to have something go right for a change. I must have had a huge smile on my face.

Edward wrapped his arms around me in a congratulatory hug. He rubbed his hands along my back and up and down my arms. I loved it when he touched me like this, it felt so natural. He had been the love of my life since I moved here sophomore year of high school. I thought this city was going to swallow me whole but instead it has been the best 10 years of my life.

I used to spend summers here with my father, when my parents had divorced but stopped once I was old enough to have a say in where I spent my summers away from home. But when I stopped visiting for the summer I also lost contact with my two very best friends in the world, Seth and Angela. Since I came back we reunited and we've been inseparable, they were even able to accept Edward into their lives as I did, even though they didn't particularly like him. They tolerated him because I loved him. I thought if I got this job that my life would finally fall into place and maybe Edward and I could settle down. That was just the little girl in me being hopeful. Edward and I hadn't really discussed marriage or settling down but after 10 years of being together and 6 years of living together he had never spoke on the topic. I figured eventually he might pop the question but I honestly wasn't holding my breath. It was the same old internal debate in my head. There was nothing special about me I was just a normal girl who was born in Los Angeles. Edward was gorgeous, rich, successful, and he was on his way to be a very famous surgeon just like his father. Maybe I was just lost in school girl fantasies after all, why would he want to settle down with me? But at the same time, why would he waste 10 years of his life if he didn't have intentions? I had no idea.

Still lost in thought Edward kissed along my jaw line down to my lips. Stopping to place feather light kisses on each side of my mouth and then looked deep into my eyes.

"You're going to get the job, stop thinking so hard about it baby."

I looked up into his eyes and felt guilty that he was thinking I was lost in thought about the potential job offer when really I wasn't. "Oh, you have too much faith in me Edward, there's probably going to be a ton of people who are more qualified for this job than me." And just like that, I was doubting myself all because I wasn't secure in what my future held for me. I was a shadow of the girl who had left Mr. Steinberg's office with every faith in the world I'd get the job.

"Oh stop it Bella, everything will work out you'll see. Although I really don't see why you want to get a job anyway, I told you years ago that you didn't need to go to school or get a job. But I indulged you and supported you through your bachelors and masters degrees. But I'll tell you again that you really don't need to work, we have more than enough money. Besides if you get this job you'll be gone all the time and I'll lose all my Bella time."

"Edward I told you I want to work because this field fascinates me. I know you've supported me through all of my education but this is something I want to do for me. I thought you understood why I'm doing this; I have to have something that's mine. You have given me most everything I could have ever dreamed of but I feel like I have nothing to contribute. When you come home I have nothing new tell you. I want to be able to feel like I have things to tell you about my day. If after 10 years you haven't realized that I'm not going to be satisfied being your puppet then you don't know me at all!" I shouted the last bit because I was over and done with being controlled and not understood. I had been with Edward for so long that I had just grown complacent with the way he treated me.

"And besides, you're at school so much I'll just be gone when you're gone. You won't be losing any time with me if we make time for one another. I just won't be sitting here waiting for you to come home so I can have some human interaction."

"Bella, you do contribute and all those doubts you have are just plain stupid. My fear of you being gone all the time is completely warranted and if you don't believe there will be a strain on our relationship then you really are blind and selfish! If this is going to be how you want it, maybe there shouldn't be an us anymore."

I stood in front of him and it felt as though he had just slapped me. Being called stupid and selfish was not something I had expected to come from this conversation. We had this particular fight all of the time, he had just never outright demeaned my dreams before. I took two slow steps backward holding my hands in a "don't touch me" gesture and started to climb the stairs to our bedroom.

"Bella you know I didn't mean it like that. I was trying to make you see the consequences your actions will have on us! Don't get all emotional because you misunderstood what I was trying to say. You know I understand that you want to work to make yourself feel useful, I get that. I just don't believe that you fully understand what you're doing to us right now. That's all. If you would open your mind to reason you'll see I'm right."

I kept walking up the stairs and his final words floated up to me I walked into our room and slammed the door shut. I plopped down on the edge of the bed and tried to get my breathing under control when I heard my phone ringing from my purse. I walked over to where I dropped it and grabbed the phone seeing it was Scott calling me. I looked at the clock and I'd only left the interview a couple hours ago and he was already calling me?

"Hello, this is Bella"

"Hey Bella its Scott. Listen, I spoke with the board and they are extremely interested in you taking the position so I'd like to you come back first thing Monday morning so we can get you your credentials and you can come sit in with me on my meetings. So just be here by 6 a.m. and we'll get you all setup. Oh and Bella...Congrats!"

"Thank you so much Scott I can't believe it, it's a dream come true! I'll see you Monday morning!"

We hung up and I immediately dialed Angela to let her know the good news.

"Bella that's great we need to go out and celebrate, it's Friday night and you haven't been out for fun in much too long! I'll be there to pick you up and then we'll go to The Patriot Saloon! See you in 15!"

I turned to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans to change into and unbuttoned a few buttons on the white shirt from the interview because it was good for getting drinks bought for us if I could show enough cleavage.

I went downstairs and found Edward in his den reading some large medical volume.

"Baby, I'm sorry I freaked out. I know I was being irrational. But, I got the job. Scott just called me back and offered me the job. I start Monday morning so Angela and I are going to the Patriot Saloon to celebrate." I know I wasn't in the wrong for our fight but I just wanted to leave and hang out with Angela without wondering what I'd come home too. It was always easier if I caved and apologized first because he was so pig headed most of the time it just made my life easier. I shouldn't let someone treat me like that but you can't help who you love right?

He turned from his reading and looked at me without really saying anything. He got up wordlessly and started stalking to me as I backed up and eventually hit the wall across the room back first. He leaned his head down by my ear and in a really husky voice, "I know you're sorry but I don't think going out looking like that with Leah is that good of an idea. You look too hot for your own good Bella. I think I should come and keep an eye on you."

I looked into his eyes and laughed, "Edward you know I can handle myself we're just going for celebratory drinks and I'll be home at a decent hour. You don't need to be jealous; you know I'll be coming home to you!"

He laid his lips on mine and began kissing me deeply. Whenever he did this I couldn't think straight and my brain went to mush. He continued to kiss me then broke away slowly and trailed kisses down my neck. He worked his way back up to stop at my ear again and said; "I know you're coming home to me I'm just reminding you what you're coming home to. Just in case you see something that tickles your fancy while you're at the bar with Angela who, by the way, is not the best influence."

Abruptly, he turned and went back into his den and shut the door behind him, no good bye no nothing. The doorbell rang shortly after so I grabbed my purse and met Angela at the front door. We made our way out to the street to hail a cab to the Patriot Saloon. We were going to get our drink and our groove on.

_**Ok friends, this is my first attempt at a fanfic of my very own. Please let me know what you think, I welcome any and all feedback! So go ahead and press that review button and make my day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting. I borrow them from the lovely Stephanie Meyer, however what I do with them is all me and my crazy imagination!_**

We got to The Patriot Bar and the line was out the door and around the corner. We walked around to get a better view of who was bouncing and to Angela's dismay she didn't know (read hadn't slept with) this one.

"Well Bella, what do we do? We can stand in line for the rest of the night or we can walk a couple of blocks and head to Buckin' Harleys."

"Ang, I certainly don't want to spend my night in line with a bunch of hussies and I've heard that Buckin' Harleys has a certain charm to it. Besides we're celebrating, who celebrates in a line?"

We set off the couple blocks it took to walk down to Buckin' Harleys. I had a really good feeling about tonight. I wanted to celebrate the fact that something good had finally happened for my career. Six years of school and I was going to have something to show for it. In the good part of me with common sense I knew that this was a shady bar and that Edward really wouldn't be happy with our last minute change of plans. The bad side of me with no common sense said to hell with Edward; tonight was about me.

Angela walked up past the line to the bouncer who was a very tall gorgeous man with the most beautiful russet skin I have ever seen. I followed close behind to make sure I didn't get swept away in the crowd.

"Embry! Hey baby it's been a long time!" She looked up at him with fuck me eyes and slid her hand along his chest.

"Well hey there hotness. It's been a long time. You looking for a good time tonight so you came by to see me?"

"You know me too well baby. How about you let me and Bella in so we can get our drink on?" She leaned up next to his ear and said something that made this, the most gorgeous man I'd seen in a long time, blush.

"As long as you save a dance for me baby. I get off in 30 minutes and you know I'll rock your world." He leaned down and whispered something equally as dirty that made her blush right back, and stepped aside to let us pass.

I walked quickly up behind Angela to make sure she didn't forget about me and we were inundated with the sights and sounds of the shadiest bar on our side of New York. There were bikers galore, but there was also a fair share of some equally beautiful men like Embry. One stood out because he was the tallest of the bunch. Dark hair and eyes to match the color of night and his russet skin looked so beautiful under the bars lights that I literally started to drool. I am one to appreciate the male form and boy did I want to appreciate this one all night long!

Angela made a b-line for the bar and ordered herself a gin and tonic and me a jack and coke. She walked back to me where I had commandeered a table and sat with her back to the wall next to me to scope out the territory we had to work with this evening. "Whiskey Girl" by Toby Keith was blaring in the background as we laughed while clinking our glasses together.

"Ang, put your tongue back in your mouth. Tonight is about us celebrating moi….not getting you laid." I looked at her as she pouted at me and up ended her drink.

After she was done she smiled and said, "to you!"

I laughed and did the same to mine. We started talking about how she knew Embry when one of the waitresses came over with 2 more rounds of drinks for us. I looked at her questioningly and she shrugged and pointed at the same group of men we were both ogling. The tall one that I had made eyes at just a few minutes before nodded and raised his drink to me. I did the same with my next jack and coke and smiled. I downed the second one right after. I figured I had decided I was going to get my drink on so I had to do just that.

Angela and I were laughing hysterically about something she had said about one of the waitresses that was strutting her shit all over the bar when the same waitress came over sporting a tray of quite a few more jack and cokes and gin and tonics.

Laughing I looked up at the waitress and said, "Lemme guess, same group of rather beautiful men?"

"You have no idea; these guys have showed no interest in any of the other women in this bar until you two walked in. And that includes all of us waitresses." She whispered the last part conspiratorially.

Angela piped in "well what do you know about them?"

"Nothing, the only thing they ever say to us is what they want to drink until tonight, and now they keep telling us to send drinks your way. If I didn't know any better it would seem they were trying to get you drunk so they could get lucky."

"Hah! Like they needed to feed us liquor, we were planning on getting drunk as skunks anyway. Now the getting lucky part…they'll have to talk to Ang here directly. That is her specialty."

Angela feigned being mad at me and the waitress just laughed as she walked away.

"You know lil miss Bella that I just happen to love me some men"

"Yes darling Ang, I am well aware how much you love you some men." She was already starting to feel her drinks; she never could hold her liquor like I could.

"Come on Bella let's dance!" "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk" by Trace Adkins came over the speakers just then and I had to jump up with her after downing what was left of my jack and cokes. This was the type of song you just couldn't sit out when you had an ass like mine. I shimmed and shook my ass for the entire bar to see. I was feeling nice and tingly and we were having lots of fun. There were other girls on the dance floor but they were so slobbering drunk that we were pretty much the center of attention. I glanced over to where the group of men we had been watching was and noticed they were down one very tall and beautiful male.

I shook off that thought and turned around to see that Angela was grinding up against none other than Embry…he must have gotten off work and come to make good on his promises to her. She was three sheets to the wind so I knew she was a goner. I gave her about 30 minutes before Embry talked her into going home with him. So much for this being a night of celebrating me, guess I was on my own.

I figured that if I was the only one celebrating me then so be it. I made my way back to the bar and grabbed myself a couple more jack and cokes. I leaned up against the bar and watched as Angela and Embry were dancing together on the dance floor. I had never seen Angela act this way towards anyone she had already slept with. Usually she reserved the coy behavior for a new endeavor.

I felt a presence next to me and when I looked to my left I had to just keep looking up until I met his gorgeous eyes. The same very gorgeous tall man from the group earlier was standing very close to me with a very seductive smile on his face. I smiled back at him and looked away coyly back to where Angela was dancing. He leaned down and whispered in my ear in a very deep and husky voice, "you should be dancing out there, I'm sure you could show up your friend."

I looked at him and just grinned, "Well yeah it's easy to show up a girl who's so drunk she's leaning on that guy just so she can stay vertical."

He just smiled and said "yeah I really don't believe that, why don't we go out and show them up together. I owe Embry a good smack down on the dance floor, he thinks he's a real god of the dance, little does he know that I can do better than him in my sleep."

I just shook my head but I was feeling much too good to have better sense so I just nodded. Carrie Underwood's "Cowboy Casanova" came on at just that moment and I had to laugh. I looked up at him and giggled, "Well isn't this just the perfect song for you?"

He laughed and showed me a perfect set of white teeth that sent a shiver straight through my core that I haven't felt for years. "Wouldn't you like to think so?"

We got out to the dance floor close to where Angela and Embry were leaning on each other. I couldn't believe how easily this sexy man and I fell into step with each other. Our bodies moved in complete synchronization and the closer we got the more the temperature seemed to go up in the building. The song changed and I honestly couldn't say which it was only that it had another great beat and our bodies were so close a deep breath would have had every inch of us touching. We didn't say anything as we were bumping and grinding against each other all we did was stare into each other's eyes that were equally filled with lust. He leaned down during a lull in the songs and he touched his lips to mine.

In my head, behind the lust and alcohol ridden thoughts were thoughts of Edward. I knew what I was doing wasn't a good idea but I couldn't find it anywhere in myself to care. This guy in front of me was such a warm presence that was filled with so much life he made me feel my age. Not like the old maid I felt like when I was at home waiting for Edward to grace me with his presence. I wanted to act my age, all of 25. I wanted to be somewhat promiscuous, and I had only been with Edward sexually my entire life. I think I only kissed maybe 3 guys up until tonight. I wasn't saying I wanted to drop trough and have sex with this sexy stranger, ok maybe part of me wanted to, I just wanted to have a little fun and act my age. I responded to his kiss with more force than he seemed to expect. He backed off a little bit to catch his breath, to which I responded with grabbing his voluptuous bottom lip in between my teeth. His hands slipped down my back and palmed my ass cheeks only to draw me closer to his body. He showed me just how happy to be there he was.

We both stepped back and he nudged my arm and then nodded toward the back door of the club. My mind was screaming at me to have some common sense but I decided today it didn't matter. It wasn't like I was ever going to see this guy again…hell I'd probably never even catch his name and I was ok with that, so I just nodded.

He placed his hand on the small of my back to direct me towards the rear exit. His hand was so hot he sent shock waves through my core and all over my body. As we passed Angela and Embry I mouthed that I'd be back in a little while and I was certain she'd never remember that as her tongue was half way down Embry's throat. "Skank" I thought…then laughed internally because I was doing the same thing.

When we hit the rear exit I thought it would lead out into an alley or something equally as dirty but to my surprise it let out into what looked like a secured parking lot, kind of a V.I.P. parking situation. I had to laugh because this hole in the wall bar doesn't need a V.I.P parking area. Hot, tall, and sexy man led me to a very generic black sedan and leaned up against it. He held his arms out to me and for some reason seeing him in that position made me want to just flat out jump him. I smiled sexually with all the lust I was feeling pouring out of my pores and crashed into him again.

He seemed ready for me this time and our tongues battled for dominance. I let out a sexual moan that I had no idea I was capable of making. That seemed to egg him on and he grabbed my ass again and forced my pelvis forward and had me grinding up against him before you could say "screw a stranger." He turned us around and lifted me to sit on the hood of the car and stood in between my spread legs. His hands trailed up my arms and down the front of my shirt, his left hand trailed down and stopped on my thigh. His right hand came back up the line of buttons of my shirt and his finger trailed into the already open line and my cleavage. I took in a deep breath and followed suit with my own hands.

I reached out and pulled the shirt from in his pants so I could reach my hands up his shirt. I gasped when I felt his skin, he had the most rock hard abs I had ever felt in my life. His skin was so smooth with no body hair and all I could think about was licking every inch of this body. He was so hot he was like a live Adonis here for my viewing and fondling pleasure. His right hand had deftly unbuttoned my shirt most of the way down and he had his hand on my breast as he was fondling it through the thin material of my bra. He dropped his lips back to mine and we wrestled for dominance a bit longer. The hand that was resting on my thigh slowly crept up to my crotch and started to rub my happy button through my jeans. I was grinding against both of his hands in no time. I couldn't get enough of him as my hands just kept caressing his abs and his rock hard nipples.

Right when I was pretty sure I was about to lose it a breeze blew through and hit my chest. It was like having a bucket of ice cold water dumped on me. My hands dropped to my side and my lips stilled under his. His hands stilled before his lips did but before too long he took the hint and took a step back looking at me with a very perplexed look on his glorious face.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not sure what came over me." I was shaking my head when he put his hand on either side of my face.

"Don't worry about it, it was fun while it lasted right?"

I blushed and just nodded my head I jumped down from the hood of the car and stood on tip toe and kissed him softly on his lips one last time. I didn't know what to say so I just slowly started walking back to the door back into the bar. My face was flushed and I was so hot for this Greek god that I wanted to run back and tear off his clothes. The wind seemed to have a sobering effect on me and I just shook off my head and went in to find Angela and go home.

When I finally found her I pried her off of Embry and drug her outside with me to hail a taxi home. She didn't say anything on the way home because I'm pretty sure she was too drunk to even comprehend what was going on. I paid the cabbie to get her home safely and walked slowly to the door of my condo.

I could still feel his lips all over my lips and neck, not to mention his hot hands trailing underneath my shirt. My temperature rose just thinking about him, and then I got frustrated because I didn't have a name to associate with what I was sure to be fantasizing about for a long time to come. I let out a groan and walked into the house.

I was still a little drunk when I stumbled into the bedroom at around 3 in the morning. I had no idea I had spent so much time with mystery man outside the bar. To my shock and utter dismay Edward was still up in bed waiting for me.

"Going to come home early, huh? Just a little celebration, right? What kind of celebration sends you home to me at 3 in the morning with your shirt barely buttoned correctly? What did you do, strip for the bar patrons?" He was so angry he was nearly screaming at me as he had slipped out of bed and stalked towards me. I had my back to the closed door and was looking at him not quite knowing what to say.

"Look, I'm still drunk and I just want to go to bed I didn't realize we were at Buckin' Harleys for that long." I realized my mistake as soon as the words left my mouth. Edward's eye's got huge and I could tell it was taking everything in him not to lose his self control.

"YOU WENT TO BUCKIN' HARLEYS? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? That place is a hole in the wall that is certainly not fit for a woman who is spoken for. What the hell were you thinking? Oh right, you weren't thinking, you let Angela do the thinking for the both of you and we all know what navigates her choices in life!"

"Edward please stop yelling, I know I made a mistake but there is no reason you need to insult one of my best friends because you're angry with me."

He snorted and turned from me and stalked back to the bed. "Well could you at least give me some lovin' like a good wife should? I've got some pent up frustration and it is your job to relieve that for me."

I just leaned against the door staring at his back; I must be drunker than I thought I couldn't believe he really said that. "Edward, I'm still drunk so I'm going to pretend like you didn't just speak to me like that and we can have a civilized conversation when we wake up."

I walked to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I changed into my pajamas and came back out hoping he had gone to bed. I crawled into bed in the dark since he had turned the lights out on me. I turned so my back was to him and he had the nerve to reach over my side and drag me to him. He reached down and began to slide his hand inside the side of my pajama pants. "Edward knock it off, of all things you are not getting laid tonight." I elbowed him and had to fight my way out from under his arm so I could roll out of bed making my way to the guest room so he'd leave me alone. I slammed the bedroom door behind me and went into the guest room to get some much needed rest.

My dreams that night were filled with fantasies starring my beautiful stranger and all the things I could possibly think of doing to him.

_**Thoughts? How'd I do?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting. I borrow them from the lovely Stephanie Meyer, however what I do with them is all me and my crazy imagination!_**

The entire weekend after was one long uncomfortable experience. Edward wouldn't say anything to me Saturday morning when we woke up. He was so upset that I didn't give it up first and foremost, but he was also upset I slept in the guest room. I felt like the only way to stop the madness was for me to apologize. You know what though? I was tired of apologizing, I'm an adult and it is ridiculous to think that I need to ask my boyfriend, not husband mind you, for permission to go some place with my best friend.

Yes something happened but it was a onetime occurrence and I didn't even feel bad about it. If Edward was my husband or had at least talked about one day marrying me maybe I would have felt different. But I was not a fiancé and even if I was, he did not own me.  
After spending all of Saturday in silence while he pouted I spent the day getting ready for my first official day of work. I made sure that I had acceptable clothes to wear for the upcoming week and I even went to buy myself some new lingerie so I didn't have to be dressed professionally down to the skin.

I was tired pretty early Saturday night so I went to bed long before Edward ever came out of his den. I was sound asleep by the time he finally came to bed and that didn't seem to make a difference to him. He crawled up behind me and started rubbing up and down my body. I woke up with a really bad attitude because after Friday night I really didn't want to be woken up like this by Edward. Now if it was my stranger from the bar...that's a different story. I found myself getting lost in fantasies of mystery man and ended up fantasizing about him until Edward had gotten his fill. So really, he got off and he was content.

The entire time we had been together he had never once worried about me getting my cookies as well. So about 8 times out of 10 I fell asleep frustrated and unsatisfied.

That night at the bar was the first time I had even come close to reaching that beautiful moment of "oh yeah" better known as the big O. I was convinced that my O had just left me high and dry, pun intended. That was until my beautiful stranger had helped me realize it wasn't completely lost.

Sunday Edward was back to his old self again, I guess he thought we were just fine. I really didn't want to burst his bubble because he was so much easier to handle when he was content. If he was moody, the whole world had to suffer with him.  
Sunday flew by and I was thankful since I couldn't wait until Monday morning. I was so incredibly excited to start with Scott and get a move on in my career.

Monday morning I put on another pencil skirt that had silver pin stripes. I complimented the skirt with a silver button down blouse and put on a silver black and pink Victoria secret set complete with garters for my thigh high hose. I loved that I could look so professional on the outside and know that underneath, I felt like a porn star waiting to be unwrapped. I'm not sure what caused that feeling because I had no one to impress sexually and I sure as hell wasn't trying to go there with my new boss. I had some black 5 inch spike heels that had a silver bow on the toes to complete outfit. I stared in the mirror and felt extremely content with the way I looked for my first official day at Steinberg Sports Agency. I was officially becoming a professional sports agent. Now all I needed was clients.

After I got my credentials and was shown to my office, yes I got a real office with a view! Scott let me know that after lunch today I'd be sitting in on his meetings with some clients. He told me that the last client of the day would eventually become my very first client. He didn't tell me anything more than that but it was enough to where I couldn't wait for that last meeting.

Scott gave me the morning to get situated in my office which was in the far corner next to Scott's office. I noticed that both of our offices were rather secluded from the other offices on our floor. The offices around us were vacant and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. If there were so many clients then why weren't there more agents? I guess that's one of the many things I'd eventually learn. I asked Scott later why our offices were so secluded from the rest of floor, to which he responded,

"The board only wants agents clustered together who deal with bigger name clients. They figure that the more agents that are around when big name clients come in the more inner competition will ensue. They don't want us competing for clients."  
When he put it that way it all made sense. Since I was going to be training with him I'd be dealing with big name clients as well, plus he'd need to keep me close for easy access. I was getting more and more excited for the meetings after lunch.

It turned out that we had 6 meetings in total that afternoon. I thought for sure it was going to be an eternity before I'd get to meet my very first client. Scott wouldn't even tell me anything about him and the suspense was killing me!

The first couple meeting went by quite fast. I learned a ton from Scott in these meetings and it was interesting to watch the difference between the two. The first was a well known Yankees player who was up for renegotiating his contract. I got to learn all the side channels an organization can take in these types of negotiations and how to nail their asses to the wall if they attempted it with me.

The second meeting was a player who was coming up from AAA and trying to find a home with a team in the majors. This one was less exciting because the time for free agency wasn't for a couple of months. The following 3 meetings were much the same. Scott had told me that he'd be sitting in on my meeting at the end of the day and I was happy for the backup. In all actuality, what they teach you in school and how it all plays out in the real world are two very different creatures.

By the end of the 5th meeting my knee was shaking with anticipation. After it was over Scott looked over at me and said, "Ok, so you've sat through 5 different types of meetings that you'll actually get quite used too. Those are the normal types of meetings we have up until free agency is over. Now this last meeting, your client for all intents and purposes, is a player that is fresh out of college. He red shirted his first year and then stayed and played for the next 4 years. He's 24 and one of the most promising talents to have come through University of Washington in about seven years. The only reason he wasn't drafted this year was because he exhausted his college eligibility." Hearing about this guy and all of the possibilities that lie ahead for him was getting me antsy.

That was when he walked into Scott's office. It was like I couldn't breathe, my jaw fell onto Scott's desk as I watched him stand up and shake hands with….my beautiful stranger. HOLY SHIT!

"Bella, this is Jacob Black the young player I was telling you about earlier. Jake this is Bella, she's going to be your agent when we get closer to contract negotiations."

I was frozen staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. I shook myself mentally and rose from my chair and offered him my hand,

"Jacob it's great to finally meet you, I'm looking forward to getting this show started."

He looked just as shocked as me as he shook my hand,

"Bella, please call me Jake, and I am excited about the possibilities of us together as well."

Was it just me or was there double meaning to his words? I smiled and followed suit as Scott sat back down and began talking about what we're planning to do over the next couple of months to get ready for contract negotiations.

Scott's phone rang in the middle of our conversation and had to excuse himself from the meeting for a personal matter. He asked us to step into my office to finish the meeting and make sure that we were both on the same page as far as what Jake wanted went.

I stood and Jake followed suit following behind me into my office. He closed my door once we were both in without me asking. I felt a slight blush creep up my neck but shook it off to nerves because we were both professionals right? And just like that Jake and I were alone and relatively secluded in my office.

Jake lifted one eyebrow at me and smirked, just like that I felt my core catch on fire and there was my O saying "hey pay attention to me, you know you want to." We were still awkwardly standing by the door so I motioned for him to make himself at home, to which he plopped down on my couch and rubbed the spot next to him invitingly. The blinds were drawn on the window that looked into the office hallway because I hadn't thought about opening them earlier in the day. I hoped against all hope that he didn't think I had done that on purpose.

I sat on the edge on the couch as far as politely possible so as to not give him any ideas. This was after all a professional business meeting. No matter how bad I wanted to just flat out jump on top of him and have my way...I couldn't in all good conscience do that on my FIRST day of work!

We engaged in some polite small talk before finally I just couldn't handle the proverbial huge purple elephant sitting in the corner of the room.

"Jake, I know this is really awkward and as much as I'd like to keep you as my first client I would understand if you don't feel comfortable. I want to try to keep this as professional as possible since it is your future we're talking about." I looked down at my hands when I was talking to him because I wasn't sure how bad it would hurt for him to tell me he wanted someone else.

He sniggered, honestly sniggered, and then reached out and hooked a finger under my chin forcing me to look up at him.

"Bella, please stop being so impossible. I couldn't imagine a more perfect agent for me to have. Besides, who's to say that this relationship has to stay perfectly professional? I mean we both know that we are physically compatible. And if you hadn't stopped a good thing we would both be extremely satisfied right now."

I looked down at my hands that were in my lap and blushed. I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face.

I felt the air currents shift in my office and when I looked up Jake was kneeling in front of me with a smile on his face to match my own.

Before I knew it he stood up drawing me with him and he kissed me. I immediately responded and reached out with my tongue to stroke his bottom lip. I wanted to deepen the kiss but was afraid of going there behind the door of my new office.

I couldn't get far into my thoughts before he really opened and met my passion with his own. His hands were running up and down my back and my shirt started to ride up in the process. Soon his hands slipped up under my shirt and he was playing with the hook on my bra. Before I could really process what he was doing my bra popped loose and his hands were in front of me unbuttoning my shirt from bottom to top.

I gasped for air he took the opportunity to move down the line of my jaw and to the sweet spot below my ear lobe. He got my shirt completely unbuttoned and his hands began to massage my breasts paying equal attention to each. I could barely keep myself from moaning out loud. The heat that was rising between us was enough that I lost every ounce of rational thought I had. I slid my hands up from the waist of his pants to his shirt to un-tuck it. I got my hands underneath and traced the beautiful plains of his abs and his glorious "V" that lead down to bigger and better things.

I lifted his shirt up and he obliged by taking off his shirt and sliding mine down my arms. Once it was clear of my hands he tossed it back onto the couch with his. His mouth collided with mine and we were lost in each other. I was so wet I knew I'd need a change of panties or I'd just have to go commando for the rest of the day when this was over. He was lifting my shirt up my hips and started to toy with the sides of my thong and garter set.

He moaned in my ear, "You're fucking wearing garters…do you have any idea how sexy that is?" That caused me to moan right back and slam what parts of our bodies weren't touching together. I could feel exactly how hot he thought I was and it made me go for the button on his pants. My hands were shaking so bad I wasn't making any progress when my phone rang…

"Shit, that's an inner-office call I have to take it." Breathing heavily I disentangled myself from Jake and leaned up against my desk.

I listened for a moment as Scott told me he was having family emergency and as soon as the meeting was over I was free to head home. I didn't say much so that I didn't have a chance to sound completely out of breath and told him that I hoped all was well at home.

Turning to Jake, "that was Scott he has to take off he said as soon as we were done I could head home."

"Oh baby, I'm not nearly done with you yet." His eyes were deep pools of lust and his lips were swollen and red, begging for my lips to cover them again. I sighed and looked down.

"We really should wrap up this meeting. We're not going to see each other until end of September to start to prepare for free agency meetings. I think we should come up with a plan of attack." I gathered up my bra and shirt and began to get dressed. I tossed him his shirt although it was a shame for him to cover himself up again.

"What is it with you and cock blocking Bella? Are you completely against getting off or are you just incapable of it?"

He was upset and I could understand that, this is the second time I was going to leave him with blue balls. It wasn't that I didn't want to finish what we started I just didn't feel right about doing it so soon. Something kept telling me "warning warning client client" and I couldn't get it to shut up.

"Ok don't be an ass I'm sorry I got out of hand I should have stopped it before it began. As for the bar, I had no idea what I was doing and I have someone at home waiting for me. You were just some guy at a bar and I was drunk. I told you this relationship should really stay professional."

He put on his shirt and walked towards me so I had no choice but to sit back on my desk again. He pushed his way in between my thighs so he was so close I could feel his breath.

"Obviously you're not getting what you need at home; otherwise you wouldn't be so willing every time I come close to you. You want me just as much as I want you and eventually you will realize that. Before I get signed you and I will fuck and you will see how good it will be."

He leaned down and kissed me passionately again. My mouth and my body responded to him in ways that shouldn't be possible with a stranger. I was about to wrap my arms around him again when he broke the kiss stared deep in my eyes and he ran his hand up my thigh. He reached up under my skirt and pushed my panties aside to start playing with my wet folds. He seemed to be surprised at how wet I was and his mouth crashed down back to mine. He shoved two fingers deep within my walls and I knew I was only seconds from climaxing. He seemed to sense it too and stopped abruptly. He kissed me once more and brought his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean.

"You have no idea what the future holds for us." With that he walked out of my office and closed the door behind him.

_**a/n: Thoughts? Anyone? Does it suck as much as I feel like it does? Love the feedback; it's what keeps me attempting to write. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting. I borrow them from the lovely Stephanie Meyer, however what I do with them is all me and my crazy imagination!_**

JPOV

I woke up staring at yet another strange ceiling in another stranger's apartment. I had left Bella's office so freaking frustrated I had to find some way to relieve the tension since she wouldn't let me relieve it there with her. It's never hard for me to find a lady of the evening especially on my home turf where everyone knows who I am. I have a fan club like you wouldn't believe, sometimes they can get a little crazy if they see me come into the bar with a lady but for the most part that never happens. I prefer to show up alone and leave with a "friend."

I sat up in the bed and raked my hand through my hair and got back to thinking about the situation with Bella. I know she wants me just as much as I want her, I could see it in her eyes when I closed the door to her office. She'll come around eventually, they always do. I just couldn't make myself decide if I was going to help her realize it or just wait until she comes around. We had awhile before we'd be travelling a lot together since it was still the heart of the season. I figured I'd just wait for her to come around with some subtle hints on my part.

I knew she had someone at home that had no part of her anymore, I just hoped she'd see the truth and not stay with him when she so clearly deserved better. No one who is well taken care of at home has as much pent up aggression and sexual tension as she does.

I've got to get my head in the game and stop thinking about her. I was walking to the elevator in this strange apartment complex and realized I'm not going to get much of a chance with Bella if I don't pick up my game and get noticed by some pro teams. The more pro teams that are interested in me the more travelling we'll have to do together and then eventually she'll just accept the inevitable.

So that was my plan, I was going to work my ass off so I get as many meetings as possible around the country. It was July and I had until October to have as much time setup with her as possible. If I did my job right, we'd be travelling straight through until the holidays and then quite a bit through January. That could be a good three months of travel time together to get her to really see what's right in front of her.

Part of me was wondering why I cared so much that she realized how bad she wanted me too. I mean I wasn't kidding myself I had quite a few "fans" that followed everything going on in my career. For some reason ever since that night in the bar I couldn't get my mind off of her and if I was being honest with myself I never wanted to get my mind off of her. There was something that was drawing us together and I wouldn't be content until she realized that there was a force drawing us together.

BPOV

After Jake left my office I just sat there shocked at what had almost just happened. Not to mention what had actually happened. I knew that everything about our relationship had stepped beyond what was appropriate. What was I going to do with the rest of my career if I couldn't keep my hands off of all the beautiful athletes that I would be working with if I became a successful agent. I knew I had to keep my distance from Jake in every way possible. I would travel with him when October and free agency rolled around but other than that we would spend absolutely no time alone. I would check in on him on the phone weekly to see if he needed anything but if there was any face to face meetings I'd let Scott take care of it. Or at least have Scott present for it.

Later that week Dr. Wade stopped by the office to say hey. I was so excited to see him since I hadn't seen him since graduation. Dr. Wade and I had originally met my freshman year of undergrad. I was in the advisement office trying to figure out what classes I needed to take when I overheard him talking to another advisor about his "glory days" of being a professional sports agent. The short story made me want to do that as well. I marched myself right up to him and asked him what I had to do to get to where he was. He seemed shocked at first to have a 19 year old girl asking about how to become a pro-sports agent but he never discouraged me. We went back to his office and he laid out what my future would be if I followed this path and after that meeting I was sold. I wanted to do that more than anything in the world.

I would make weekly visits to his office to check in and have him help with some of my classes if I felt that I was falling behind. It was a couple of months into my sophomore year that both of my parents were killed in a car accident and oddly it was Dr. Wade that I ran to. He had become so much like family to me that he was the only one I wanted to talk to at that point. If I remember right, I even told him before I told Edward what had happened. After that he became very much like a second father to me. I was never really close to my family and it seemed that Dr. Wade accepted the "me" that I was too afraid to show to the world. He encouraged me to be myself and helped me become the woman I believed I was meant to be.

It wasn't too long after my parents deaths that I started to have a weekly dinner with Dr. Wade so he could keep tabs on me. He was the reason I was accepted into my post-grad at NYU and why I stayed in New York. I really don't think he ever approved of my relationship with Edward but he never openly said so. He encouraged me to stay in New York for my post-grad so he could continue to help me when I needed it. If it wasn't for him I don't think I would have ever kept up with the masters program. On graduation day for my masters he told me how he was so incredibly proud of me for all I had overcome to get to where I was.

Not long after graduation he started to put out the word for my interviews and then it was only a matter of time before I had the interview with Scott. He had opened every door that I had walked through in the last 6 years and I would forever be indebted to him. He was the father that I never had and honestly was the best friend I had always needed.

"Bella, look at you behind that desk…you look so at home already I can't believe my eyes."

I jumped up and ran to the door of my office engulfing Dr. Wade in a hug. I'm sure I looked like an insecure girl walking out of school on the first day after all the bullies had made their appearance, but honestly I could have care less. He was such a sight for sore eyes that I didn't care what I looked like.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you Dr. Wade; this has been one hell of a first week."

"Now Bella stop calling me Dr. for crying out loud we've known each other for too long for that nonsense. I've told you all the time to call me Brian. I think of you more like a daughter, could you please act like it!"

It was a fight we had frequently because I never felt comfortable calling him Brian in professional atmospheres. When we were having our dinners, that was a completely different thing, but when one of us was behind a desk I automatically reverted back to our advisor/advisee relationship. If I was being completely honest with myself, I think I still called him Dr. so he'd tell me that he thinks of me like a daughter because deep down I loved to hear it. When he wasn't around I felt completely alone in this world. That was especially true since things with Edward had started to really go downhill.

"I know Brian but old habits die hard….sorry!"

He just laughed at me and turned to sit on the couch.

"So tell me about your client, Jake right? He sounds like an incredible talent. I've even been watching his stats lately and no doubt you two will be flying all over the country interviewing teams during free agency."

"Yeah it's crazy how talented he is. Scott said he's already been fielding calls to setup meetings for October. I have a feeling we'll be travelling more than not through December and probably January."

"Yea you're probably right, but if anyone can handle it I know you will. Jake is in the right hands to start his pro career. Even though you've just started I think you've got the right idea as to where to take him to get him into the best situation possible."

This is just what I needed; Brian could always bring me back from the brink. He just pointed out what I needed to do and it was like the clouds parted. I couldn't for the life of me understand why I couldn't see what I needed to do in the first place.

"Brian do you think it'll cause stress at home with me travelling so much this winter?"

"Bella, you know what I think about the situation you have at home. I've made it no secret as to how I feel about Edward. I think you'd be better off if you put some distance between the two of you. You've been with him for so long it's going to be very hard for him to accept you travelling this much. He's probably going to pitch a fit because that's what the spoiled rich kids always do when they don't get their way."

I'm not sure what my face showed because it was exactly what I expected him to say. "Brian, what can I do?" I shrugged, " I have nothing that's just mine; everything we have is his, his house, his everything. If we split up I would literally leave with nothing, including clothes if we are being completely honest. I can't afford to start over when I have literally just started my job."

"Bella, you know you can always come live with me. At least until you get your feet back on the ground. I'm always happy to help you out and if that means giving you a room you know I'll always give you that."

I knew that this was the safe solution to my problem but it felt too much like running to daddy. I wasn't exactly sure since I never really had a father to run to but that's what it felt like to me. "Give me a little time to figure out what I'm doing Brian. It's the first week and possibly could just calm down soon, so let me try to fix the situation first before we go making plans."

He shook his head and stood up coming behind my desk to pull me to my feet. He put his hands on either of my shoulders and looked sternly into my eyes. "Ok Bella, I've sat back and watched for this long but I'm only giving you until Thanksgiving. If things haven't calmed down or gotten any better I will go into that loft myself and pack your shit and bring it home with me."

I just looked at him with an incredulous look on my face and nodded, best to not argue with "daddy". "Alright Brian, Thanksgiving it is. If things aren't fixed by then I will pack my things and come live with you. But, only for enough time to get my feet back on the ground."

We talked for a little while longer and then he insisted we go out to dinner. I enjoyed my time with him so much it only made it easier to plan out what the next few months were going to look like.

The rest of the week flew by and Scott was incredibly pleased at how organized I had things. By the end of July we had Jake booked for traveling from one side of the country to the other for most of October. The meetings were starting to spill rapidly into November and even some in December. At this rate it seemed likely that I would have no time in the office and even less time with Edward. Which in my current state of mind, not such a bad thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting. I borrow them from the lovely Stephanie Meyer, however what I do with them is all me and my crazy imagination!_**

BPOV

August and September were spent mostly getting ready for October. We were booked to travel straight through October and the first two weeks of November. We'd have two weeks off for Thanksgiving and be back on the road until Christmas with some time off for Christmas and New Years. In all actuality, I think we had meetings set up with almost all of the franchises all over the country and in Canada.

I had absolutely no face to face contact with Jake in August and September. I called and checked in on him once a week because it was easier to keep our relationship professional with him on the other end of the phone (most of the time). He was busy travelling and finishing up his season which turned out to be his best season, and the most record breaking season ever recorded in the minor leagues. His records were only partly why we were so booked for the winter months.

In my head I was doing what was the most professional but I couldn't help but fantasize about what he was wearing or doing when I talked to him every week. Most of the time it was a mundane conversation but other times it was full of sexual promise.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey Bells, you just caught me in my post game ritual and I just got out of the shower. Hang on just a sec while I put a towel on so I don't make the other guys jealous when I return to the locker room."_

"_Jake seriously why do you have to be so….sooo…I don't even know what to call it."_

"_What, just because I'm confident in my size and able to face the fact that I know just by mentioning that I'm naked and wet that you got a visual of me that'll keep you up at night?"_

"_Ok, if this is how this conversation is going to go, I'm hanging up."_

"_See Bells, you didn't deny it, I know you're picturing me naked with water trailing down my abs and onto lower things."_

"_Seriously, can't we just discuss what's going on in the next couple of weeks since we're going to be travelling a lot or are we just going to play these games when we talk?"_

"_Oh stop being so serious, I just had one of my best games ever. I broke yet another record and I know things are going to be awesome. So I trust you to make the arrangements for our travels and I am responsible for getting you to relax. I could tell by the tone in your voice that just by mentioning my naked body it relaxed something inside of you. Deny it if you must, but you know it's true."_

_And it was true, just thinking about him all wet and hot made something in me relax but it also made other things, lower things, tighten up._

"_Why did you get all quiet? Are you thinking nefarious things about me?"_

_I could hear the smile in his voice and couldn't help but smile myself. "Knock it off, we have a long couple of months ahead of us and I'd like to be on the same page with how we'll handle the different teams we're going to meet with."_

"_Why are you trying to be so serious? Can we not just have a fun conversation?"_

_(End of flashback)_

After conversations like that I'd end up going home, taking a nice hot bath and allowing my waterproof toys to help me complete the fantasy that he had so kindly painted for me. This scenario happened more frequently than not because Jake just got me hot. It may not have been intentional 100% of the time, but he certainly did. On the other hand when he was doing it intentionally it made it all the worse because he laid it on so very thick.

We were scheduled to take our first short trip to Florida tomorrow and I was frantically running around the office making sure everything was in line for both of us. Room and flight reservations were made and I was going over every last minute detail with Scott.

"Bella you need to relax, you know this stuff like the back of your hand. You're just nervous because this is your first solo meeting, trust me you'll be fine. You know what your client wants and you know what he'll settle for. It's really early on so you can afford to be extra picky with contract stuff."

I nodded my head because I did know that I was ready. I had sat in on quite a few of Scott's meetings over the past couple of months and was pretty confident in what I was going to get for Jake. "I know Scott, but it is my first solo meeting and Jake is counting on me to get him what he deserves. I'm just nervous I'll screw something up, that's all."

He smile and shook his head, "Self doubt is gonna be the end of your career Bella. Knock it off and show me some of that confidence that won you this position in the first place."

"You're right Scott; this is what I've been preparing for, for months now. I just need to suck it up and get it done!" I was getting excited by this point and I think he felt it too because he visibly relaxed and smiled.

After our conversation I took all that I needed home with me to be ready to leave late that night. I was already packed for the trip so all I had to do was stop by the house gather my stuff and go to the airport. Edward was going to be home to take me to the airport so I'd have some time to say goodbye to him.

He'd been very passive about the whole travelling thing recently. Not quite supportive but not openly objecting to it. We'd had some good times and it truly felt like things were calming down. I thought he really was going to be ok with my work because he saw how much it truly meant to me.

On the way to the airport that night he didn't say a thing, we sat in passenger unloading and he was staring straight ahead.

"Ok, I should be back in a day or two. You have all my flight information right?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I've got it."

"Is that all your going to say to me?"

"Bella, I have nothing to say. I still don't like this but I'll deal with it because I love you. You're going to miss your flight, you better get going." He leaned over and absently kissed my cheek.

That was my queue to get out of the car and I stood by the curb watching him drive away without as much as a look back. I wasn't sure how I felt. He was supposed to support me and he wasn't doing that. I began to think that maybe I was in the wrong and that this job wasn't such a good idea. Then I remembered how much I love what I do and how excited I was and that I just flat out didn't care if he was pissy with me. I would have a good couple of days in sunny Florida and then I'd come home to whatever it was I came home to.

I made my way to the ticket counter to check in and then blindly made my way through security. I was getting so excited I could barely contain myself. All thoughts of Edward and negative things went out the window. That was until I got to our gate and noticed the huge flying death trap that I was going to trust my life to. Oh yeah did I mention I hate flying? I made a b-line to the nearest bar and ordered a jack and coke to calm my nerves. I was on my second one when Jake arrived looking scrumptious as always.

It had been too long since I had seen him face to face. I looked him up and down and he just looked too delicious for his own good. I knew I shouldn't have finished the second drink if I was already being affected by him after the first but I just took a big gulp so I wouldn't say anything too stupid.

He was like walking sex on a stick and after all of the fantasies and self love I had endured over the past two months. It just intensified my want and need for him. I must have had something plastered all over my face because he smirked, shook his head and then spoke in a husky voice that began the melting of my panties.

"Wow Bella is it really necessary for you to get drunk before going on a trip with me?" He smiled his beautiful smile and then sat down next to me.

"No, I just hate flying no matter who I'm travelling with." I even sounded sullen to my own ears, I gulped down the last of my drink and it was time for us to board the plane.

JPOV

When I walked up to the bar I was so happy to finally see her face to face. It had been two long months of only phone calls that left no room for flirting. I had made my attempt to make her realize how much she wanted me but I was only half sure she actually thought about me naked. She had been all business and then I walk up to find her drinking up a storm before we even get on the plane. I thought to myself that this could be a very interesting flight.

We boarded to our first class seats because for Scott's people, they only got the best. The seats were very roomy and I was pleased to see that Bella and I were in fact sitting next to one another. That meant three uninterrupted hours of time together, just the two of us. Once everyone was boarded they were notified of some weather issues that were going to delay the flight. Since we couldn't deplane it added on some more time with her.

"Bella stop fidgeting, we'll be airborne soon and then we'll be in sunny Florida for the first of many positive meetings!"

She smiled and shook her head, "I'm glad your so positive about the meetings and I agree with you but it's the taking off and landing part of the ride that I am absolutely not looking forward to." She blushed a little at the end of the statement like she was ashamed that she just admitted that out loud.

I smiled and leaned into whisper, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." That earned me a smile.

We sat on the tarmac for an hour and a half and by the time we actually took off Bella was asleep in her seat. I saw it was an opportunity to be close to her so I leaned over close to her. It was like her body knew what I was doing because as soon as I lifted the arm rest she leaned over towards me and rested her head on my shoulder. I spread a blanket over us and slipped my right arm behind her head so she had some support. She snuggled into the crook of my neck and all I could smell was her strawberry scented shampoo. I thought I'd never be happier than I was in that moment.

She must have been dreaming because it wasn't long until she was whispering my name and her left hand began to rub up and down the thigh of my right leg. My dick instantly became hard and was restricted by my jeans which became slightly uncomfortable. I glanced down at her face to see if she was really asleep or if this was the alcohol acting, but she was still dead to the world.

I started to worry about the restriction I was feeling if she was going to continue to rub up and down my thigh like that but before I could really think about it, she was unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. I smiled in spite of myself because I just happened to be going commando at the right moment. The lights in the cabin were off and everyone was resting for the flight and I was glad because she immediately freed my erection from the confines of my pants and began to stroke up and down my shaft. I thought for sure that I had to be dreaming because this was just too good to be true.

She rolled so that she was lying on my chest and had both hands free, one to continue stroking and the other slipped down to massage my balls. I glanced down again to see if she was awake but she still had the most relaxed face I had ever seen on her. She was definitely still asleep and she was sleep-molesting me. What a great flight this was turning out to be.

My left hand was being rendered useless and I couldn't in all honesty let that happen. I snaked it under the covers and into the front of her button up shirt so that I could do a little rub and tug of my own. Her breasts were so soft that I could help but let my fingers play back and forth along the soft skin in between. She must have liked that because she snuggled closer and began to rub more vigorsly. I could tell I wasn't going to last long in this situation and of course there was always that delicious possibility of getting caught and I loved that thought. It just flat did it for me.

I swallowed my moan and her small little sighs weren't enough to really alert anyone as to what was going on so, I kept my playing and she kept her stroking. I was convinced she was going to wake up at any moment and freak out, but she was still breathing deep and even. I felt the familiar sensation of my balls tightening as she rubbed the head to gain so more moisture and went back to rubbing like a pro. I hadn't gotten a hand job in years and I can't tell you how amazing it felt to have this woman be the one to give it to me, even if she was asleep while she was doing it. She had to be somewhat aware somewhere in her head to be capable of doing such a fine job.

I felt her take her hand away from my balls and it joined me in playing with her perky little breasts. She took my hand and showed me exactly how she wanted her nipples played with. Her right hand kept up its pace in earnest and her left hand had my hand going at just the right pace and pressure for her. I could feel her breathing change and I wondered briefly if she was waking up or just getting close.

She started to rub both of our hands faster and I knew it was just a matter of seconds before I blew all over the blanket and it felt like she was close too. She hooked her right leg over my right leg and was grinding her hips trying to get the right amount of pressure to get her own release. Her moans were starting to have some sound too it but I couldn't bring myself to make her be quiet.

I felt her shudder and her hips stilled and that sent me over the edge as I shot my load all over the inside of the blanket and her hand. I looked down and was surprised to see her looking back at me with a shocked "o" face. She didn't say anything but the blush she was sporting was crimson in color. She slowly sat up and righted herself and then slipped passed me to go to the bathroom. She had a very satisfied smirk on her face as she went passed.

She soon came back and it was my turn to make the walk of shame. Although mine was more of a walk of shame because I had to keep the blanket in front of me to hide the evidence and we weren't exactly close the bathroom. At least the lights were off so it wasn't as completely obvious as it felt.

When I got back to our seats all straightened up and blanket free Bella was sitting in her seat ramrod straight and staring out the window.

"Morning sleepy head." Was all I could muster out because she didn't seem to be enjoying the afterglow like I thought she should have been. She went from cock blocking me to sleep molesting me, quite a delicious turn of events if you ask me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

_I_ _hate flying, I hate flying, I hate flying,_ was all that kept running through my head as Jake and I settled down in our first class seats. Nice and roomy and of course next to each other.

If I didn't have those two drinks, I don't think I could have sat next to him, and smelled him, in all his gloriousness, and not just flat out jumped him. We had a 3 hour flight that became longer due to weather related conditions and all I could hope to do was not crawl on top of him and have my way.

No one should have the right to be a sexy as he is. It should be downright illegal to have a panty-melting smile, an ear-gasmic voice, and the body of Adonis. He had the trifecta of sexiness going for him. Perhaps I shouldn't have had the second drink, I think it made me more horny than I've been for the past couple months. I honestly didn't think that possible because good God had it been a hot few months of self pleasure.

I kept glancing at him out of the corner of my eye to which he replied, "Bella stop fidgeting, we'll be airborne soon and then we'll be in sunny Florida for the first of many positive meetings!"

I couldn't help but smile and shake my head. He thought I was nervous about the meetings. In truth, I was nervous about flying, but also about spending time with him in a confined space when my mind was clearly going to spend the flight in the proverbial gutter.

I decided to not correct his assumption completely. "I'm glad you're so positive about the meetings and I agree with you, but it's the taking off and landing part of the ride that I am absolutely not looking forward to." Not a total lie, it was still somewhat true.

I blushed and my breath hitched slightly when he leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." I smiled because the thought of him protecting me sent me spiraling into a fantasy that involved being ravaged the way I knew he was all too capable of.

With that happy thought in my head, I decided sleeping would be the best way to get through this flight without doing something that would end up changing our relationship in a way I wasn't sure I was capable of dealing with.

xxXxxXxx

I was walking up to the front door of my condo and Jake was sitting outside the front door. I had had a really long day and I had just dropped Edward off at the airport. He was going to a medical conference with his dad and would be gone for the weekend. I smiled to myself silently celebrating the fact that Edward was gone and Jacob was just mysteriously sitting outside my house.

I didn't say anything as I walked past him to the front door and unlocked it. I walked through the door and left it open behind me knowing that he'd follow me inside. Somehow I just knew that he'd be game just as much as I was.

Part of my mind was wondering why I was being so brazen, and how I was not nervous about how this would affect our working relationship. That part of my mind was quickly shut up when I heard the door shut and the deadbolt slide home. I smiled and went about settling in like he wasn't standing in the same room as me.

I took off my jacket and hung it up, and then I walked over to the couch and used it for balance as I kicked off my heels and set my purse on the table. I took the pen that was holding my hair into a bun and shook my head slowly back and forth. I knew full well that Jake's eyes were boring into me and I couldn't help but shake my ass as I walked from the couch to the kitchen to grab some water.

Before I could get too far away from the couch I felt Jake's hands grab my shoulders and stop me from walking away. The heat that emanated from his hands was the most intense rush I'd ever had from just a touch. My breath hitched but I didn't make any attempt to move away. He pulled me gently backwards so that we were flush against each other. Just like his hands, his body against mine was so incredibly hot.

I felt a shudder run through my body as his hands started to rub up and down my arms gently. My body instantly relaxed against him and I started to sigh a little bit every time his fingers inched up the front of my arms closer to my breasts.

His lips descended on my neck and I couldn't help but let out a moan. I felt him smile against my neck and then abruptly he spun me around to face him and he attacked my lips with such ferocity that it caught me off guard. As soon as I got my bearings back, I returned his kiss with as much fervor as he was emanating.

I felt his hands leave my back and slide down over my ass and I felt his fingers reach the hem of my skirt as he started to slip it up and out of the way. His fingers hooked in the strings of my black lace thong and suddenly they were just gone. I was about ready to help him off with his clothes when once again he spun me around unexpectedly.

He leaned me over the back of the couch and I felt him hard and ready rubbing up against my ass. I held my breath because I wasn't sure what he had planned. All I knew was that I wanted whatever it was he was about to give me.

xxXxxXxx

The next thing I knew, I woke up with an odd sensation of something warm and firm between my thighs. After the dream I just had I wondered if I had just rolled over and grabbed my toy at home in my sleep. Then I remembered I was on a plane and I was so not sitting up-right in my seat.

I was straddling Jake's leg and grinding my core against him while stroking him. His hands on my breasts made it hard for me not to just come right then, but I knew I needed to hold out a little longer. Judging by his breathing, he was getting close too. I knew I needed to feign sleep or he'd stop what we were doing and not reach the release we both so desperately needed. Frankly, we just couldn't have that now could we?

I removed my left hand from his balls and reached up to help him find the right rhythm and pressure on my breasts. As soon as he was giving me just what I needed I started to increase the rhythm of my hand and my grinding. It felt almost impossible to keep up the sleep pretense but somehow my breathing and face stayed relaxed. That was until the moans were getting the best of me, he didn't seem to notice though.

I suddenly felt the delicious sensation shoot from my head to my toes and my body shuddered on top of him. My orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. I had almost forgotten how wonderful a feeling it could be to reach that sweet release with someone else helping you get there. Sure, I had tiny little orgasms after talking to Jake on the phone but this feeling truly took the cake. My "O" came screaming to the surface and I couldn't help the little moans that came out of my mouth.

Not long after, I felt Jake do a little shuddering of his own and his hot seed spilled all over my hand. I looked up into his face when he turned to look at me and I'm sure my facial expression was one of shock. I knew I wanted him sexually, but that my body would just flat out take what it needed while I was asleep was a huge shocker. I had only done this once in my life, and that was back when Edward and I had first moved in together and he'd withheld sex from me for a long time. I knew I was capable of it, but I had no idea it would happen again. What a scrumptious avenue for my body to take.

I slowly rolled off of him and righted my shirt. I stood up with a very satisfied smirk on my face and scooted past him to head to the bathroom to clean up. When I came back I sat down next to him and had to stifle my giggles when he began his walk to the bathroom with the blanket balled up in front of his crotch to hide the evidence. I felt like I was a teenager again and that this was my first trip around the bases. At that point I wasn't too worried about the repercussions, I had just experienced the true return of my "O" and holy crap was I happy.

We didn't say anything for the rest of the flight; we had the goofy grins to match the afterglow we were both experiencing. Once we finally landed we were immediately whisked to check into our hotel. The weather delay actually made us late for the original meeting time. But, of course they were more than understanding and rescheduled it to the following morning.

I knew that Jake was going to be a hot ticket to any major league team we met with, but I had no idea how far these people would go to get him to sign with their team. Florida was no exception to my assumptions. They were willing to offer Jake the moon and stars to come play for them.

Jake was incredibly gracious the entire time and I could even see an excited glimpse in his eyes when money came into the conversation. Of course it was too early in free agency to make any decisions and the team management knew that. They were trying to get Jake excited about coming to play for them; I could tell that they did their job well. Luckily, I was there to bring Jake back to earth and remind him that we needed to keep our options open.

He was younger, 24, not much younger than I was but he was so anxious to make it big. He had already made it huge in the minor leagues, but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted it all and he wanted it now. I couldn't in all honestly blame him, the excitement was contagious. I wanted him to make it as big as he wanted to, and I think that's what helped us with negotiations. He knew he was worth something and it wasn't just arrogance, he was just that good.

After the meeting we went back to the hotel and packed up our things to head back to the airport. The day had been such a whirlwind; I called Brian to let him know how the meeting went. Just like a true proud parent he was incredibly proud and supportive. We had arranged to meet for dinner as soon as I got back home and settled.

It wasn't until we boarded the plane to fly back home that it dawned on me that we hadn't even addressed what happened. Part of me was yelling that it needed to be dealt with, but in actuality there was nothing to say. Our bodies gave us both what we needed when our brains were being too stubborn to do it for us.

I guess when you need something you've been depriving yourself of for too long, your body will just take what it needs. The flight home was pretty boring, Jake spent the entire flight talking about the possibility of playing for Florida and how great it would be. I smiled, nodded, and laughed as he went on and on about how great it would be. I didn't know if he realized it yet, but he was capable of going to play for any team in the MLB.

When we landed in New York, we went our separate ways and I was left standing on the side of the road waiting for Edward to show up like he promised.


	7. Progress update

I just wanted to let everyone know that I've decided to go back to the beginning of the story and change things around. I hit a wall creatively and have been itching to get back into the game pun intended ;) so if you'll all be so kind as to be patient with me, I hope to have something that you can all enjoy soon.

Thank you for your support and love

mustangnae13


End file.
